First
by Akashiku
Summary: "Lihat siapa yang dulu mau meninggalkanku?"-Akashi [New year challenge] [fast alur / editan yang kacau]


Furihata sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana mulainya, apa penyebabnya dan mungkinkah ia sial atau malah beruntung. Yang jelas Furihata merasa bahagia akan semuanya. Yah meski tak dipungkiri kalau pada mulanya tidak berjalan semulus jalan tol yang masuk saja harus bayar. Mahal lagi tapi cepat sih.

 ** _Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _First by Akashiku_**

 ** _New year challenge. AkaFuri Fiction._**

 ** _Warning : Boys love, ooc, typo(s), absurb, dialogues most, fast alur etc._**

 ** _Inspired by him_**

 ** _Don't like_**

 ** _Don't read_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy ^-^_**

Kalau Furihata tidak salah ingat waktu itu dimulai saat dirinya nyasar masuk ke universitas terbaik. Entah saat itu dirinya sedang setengah mabuk saat mengisi form pilihan universitas atau memang takdir yang begitu suka memberikan hal – hal diluar dugaan untuknya. Sambil merasa beruntung dan banyak takut tentu saja Furihata menjejakkan kakinya di hari pertama kegiatan universitas. Fakultas Ekonomi adalah yang ia cari dan Administrasi Perkantoran adalah yang ia tuju.

Banyak orang berlalu lalang saat itu. Furihata pusing dibuatnya. Rasa – rasanya ia masuk kedalam kondisi yang begitu berbahaya. Terlebih ia yakin bahwa dirinya sendiri pasti sudah tersesat sekarang. Mau bertanya tetapi semuanya terlihat sibuk akan kegiatan masing – masing. Furihata sangat amat enggan untuk mengusik dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Aku benar – benar lelah sekarang..." Desahnya berat. Peluh sudah sangat membasahi dahinya dari tadi. Untung saja ia bukan pengidap anemia. Coba kalau iya pasti sudah pingsan.

"Um... maaf. Apa kau tersesat?"

"Hah oh eh iya?" Puji Tuhan, Dewi penyelamatnya datang. Bolehkah Furihata terharu?. Benar – benar ia ingin menangis sekarang. Betapa hidupnya tertolong... Dasar anak kecil.

"Jadi kau dari jurusan apa?" Dewi penyelamat itu tersenyum maklum mengerti akan kebingungannya.

"Ju-jurusan perkantoran. Administrasi perkantoran."

"Sepertinya kau tersesat sangat jauh ya."

"Eh?"

"Ini Fakultas Teknik." Ucap dewi itu tersenyum maklum lagi. Furihata yakini dia memerah malu sekarang.

"Heee? A-aku aku.."

"Tidak apa aku mengerti kok. Jadi coba carilah gedung yang berlabel C. Itu lambang Fakultasmu. Dekat kok dari sini."

"I-iya. Te-terimakasih." Furihata membungkuk kikuk berterimakasih. Bolehlah ia benar – benar malu sekarang.

"Un. Jangan tersesat lagi." Dengan begitu Furihata pun pergi mencari Fakultasnya sendiri.

Setelah ia berjalan kurang lebih dua puluh menit dan itu dekat katanya, tiba juga Furihata. 'Welcome to Blue Campus' adalah yang pertama Furihata lihat di pintu seperti gerbang atau memang gerbang? Kalau dipikir tentu saja itu gerbang. Universitasnya kan mewah jadi tiap fakultasnya ada gerbang tersendiri bukan?

"Anoo permisi...?" Ucapnya setelah dirinya berdiri di depan meja yang ia sangat yakini meja administrasi absensi mahasiswa baru. Iya itu tertulis kok makanya Furihata yakin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jawab si penjaga meja.

"Um tentu.. apa disini untuk absensi?"

"Oh mahasiswa baru ya? Jurusan apa?"

"Pe-perkantoran. Administrasi perkantoran."

"Oh ini. Silahkan isi dengan lengkap ya." Mengambil kertas yang diberikan kepadanya Furihata mendesah lega. Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan tempatnya. Ia harus bergegas mengisi agar ia bisa cepat berkunjung dan kembali ke kosnya.

"Ini." - "Ini. Sudah selesai."

"Furihata Kouki ya? Lama tidak berjumpa."

"A-aka-!"

Tolong Furihata sudah cukup di kerjai hari ini.

'Aku bisa nangis beneran Oka-san hiks.."

::::::

"Jadi Furihata-kun mengambil studi lanjut disini juga ya? Mohon bantuannya kalau begitu." Akashi tersenyum ramah.

"Ah i-iya hehe..." Hiks kenapa bisa begini. Sudah tersesat, bertemu Akashi pula. Kenapa? Tapi tidak heran sih Akashi kan calon direktur dan universitas ini juga mudah untuk Akashi masuki. Dia kan tuan terbaik pasti masuk yang terbaik juga. Memangnya dia yang hanya modal keberuntungan.

"Setelah lulus Furihata-kun jadi sekretaris bukan?" Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Furihata.

"Eh.. Ya seperti itulah..."

"Mau jadi sekretarisku nanti? Ini penawaran eksklusif lho. Tanpa tes calon pegawai juga."

"A-aku tidak yakin mampu me-me-menuhi spesifikasi Akashi Corp..."

"Kalau begitu Furihata-kun hanya perlu berjuang lebih keras lagi bukan?"

"T-ta-tapi.."

"Ganbatte." Dan Akashi berlalu dari hadapannya meninggalkan senyum ringan dan bekas tepukan dikepalanya.

"Aka...shi..."

::::::

"Yumi Kazehaya, You Kasukabe, ...

Hari ini hari yang senpainya di universitas sebut adalah hari technical meeting sebelum ospek dimulai. Katanya sih untuk mengenalkan satu kelompok ospek dahulu agar kompak. Modus sebenarnya sih pembagian tugas – tugas untuk ospek. Dan saat ini adalah pembacaan nama – nama perkelompoknya.

"Kouki Furihata.." Ah namanya sudah dipanggil. Ia masuk kelompok F.

"Seijurou Akashi..." Satu kelompok dengan Akashi?!

"Wah ternyata kita satu kelompok kebetulan sekali. Ohayou Furihata-kun." Dan Akashi sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Waktu yang panjang dan melelahkan akhirnya tiba istirahat juga. Setelah perkenalan dan tetek bengeknya Furihata bisa merenggangkan badannya yang sudah kaku sedari tadi. Belum ospek saja sudah berat, ck bagaimana dengan ospeknya nanti. Furihata tidak mau membayangkan.

Cesss...

"Eh?" Reflek tangan Furihata menuju benda dingin diatas kepalanya. Minuman dingin?

"Aku rasa itu bisa membantumu."

"Akashi..."

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Eh oh si-silahkan." Menggeser tubuhnya, Furihata menyisakan space untuk Akashi duduk.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu hari ini?"

"Aku pikir sedikit berat.."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak berfikir begitu."

"Eh benarkah?"

"Tidak aku bercanda. Aku pikir juga sedikit berat untuk awal seperti ini."

"Akashi juga merasakan berat?"

"Aku manusia juga Furihata-kun ahaha." Terkekeh kecil Akashi. Dan berlanjutlah percakapn mereka berdua. Berawal dari ospek hingga kepopuleran Akashi yang dengan mudahnya masuk ke atmosfer kampus. Furihata yakin ia sekarang sudah tidak terlalu canggung – takut – pada Akashi. Ia baik.

::::::

Lain hari lagi, Furihata ingat ia sedang terpuruk. Moodnya benar – benar hancur. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang ia pelajari. Khawatir tentu saja. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan keluarganya.

"Hah.." Membanting diri ke kasur kamar kosnya. Lelah Furihata. Semuanya berjalan saling berlawanan dengan apa yang ia ekspektasikan.

Drrtt...

"Ck siapa sih! Ergh.."

Diambil smartphone miliknya kasar. Dengan ogah – ogahan Furihata membuka pesan yang masuk.

 _From : Akashi_

 _Bolehkah aku menelfon?_

Mengerutkan kening bingung. Furihata pikir ada apa Akashi menelfonnya.

 _To : Akashi_

 _Ada apa?_

Send..

Tak berapa lama belasan datang.

 _From : Akashi_

 _Tidak apa – apa. Hanya ingin._

 _Tidak bolehkah?_

 _To : Akashi_

 _Boleh. Silahkan._

Drttt... Drrttt...

Selang berapa detik dari pesannya terkirim nama Akashi sudah tertampang di layar smartphonenya. Menggeser tombol hijau tersambunglah.

"Moshi – moshi.." Ucap Furihata mengawali.

 _"_ _Apa aku mengganggu?"_

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

 _"_ _Apa kau baik – baik saja?"_ nada khawatir Furihata rasa tersemat disana.

"Maksudmu?"

 _"_ _Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak terlihat baik saat di kampus tadi. Apa ada masalah?"_

"Eh?..."

 _"_ _Tidak apa, kau bisa berbagi denganku. Aku tidak suka kau sedih."_

"Akashi.." Dan Furihata terdiam kaget. Ia yakin dia sudah terbakar habis. Sebegitunyakah ia terlihat frustasi sampai Akashi mengkhawatirkannya? Tanpa sadar Furihata menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum.

::::::

 _From : Akashi_

 _Sudah makan?_

Furihata tersenyum tipis membaca pesan yang tertuju padanya. Entah bagaimana ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Akashi sekarang. Dengan cepat Furihata membalas pesan itu.

 _To : Akashi_

 _Aku sedang tidak ingin makan._

Send!

 _From : Akashi_

 _Biar ku tebak kalau kau baru makan sekali hari ini._

 _To : Akashi_

 _Cenayang..._

 _From : Akashi_

 _Keluarlah._

 _To : Akashi_

 _Kau di depan?!_

 _Sebentar aku keluar._

Secepat kilat Furihata melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berlari – lari mencari dimana letak kunci kamarnya ditaruh. Bergegas membuka pintu setelah yang ia cari ia dapatkan. Pintu pun dibuka.

"Akashi!"

"Selamat malam." Akashi tersenyum tipis di tengah ke shockan Furihata.

"Be-bagaimana?..."

"Aku datang untuk mengantar ini. Terimalah." Sebuah kotak makan elegan terpampang didepan Furihata. Maksudnya? Bukan itu.. tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Aku tahu kau selalu mengabaikan makanmu." Diraihnya tangan Furihata. Berpindahlah kotak makan elegan itu. Di genggam sesikit lama tangan Furihata kemudian dilepaskan dengan tidak rela.

"Aku permisi. Selamat makan." Dan Akashi datang hanya untuk mengantar bekal.

 _From : Akashi_

 _Semoga kau suka. Selamat makan._

::::::

"Akashi.. bisakah kamu berhenti melakukan ini semua?" Furihata berdiri tegap memandang lurus Akashi tanpa ekspresi. Ia sudah memikirkannya semalaman suntuk dan dengan matang. Akashi menaruh hati padanya dan ia tidak bisa menerima itu. Mereka laki – laki.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisakah kamu berhenti untuk menemuiku, peduli padaku dan baik padaku?"

"Ada yang salah denganku?" Akashi menatap Furihata bingung. Bukanny kemarin merka masih baik – baik saja? Kenapa jadi begini? Ia berbuat salah?

"Aku benci Akashi itu saja."

"Tu-tunggu... Kau tidak seriuskan...?"

"Aku sangat serius."

"Furihata-kun tidak akan melakukan hal kejam begitu padaku."

"Sudahlah."

"Apa salahku?" Tatapan datar bertemu pandang dengan sirat terluka.

"Semua yang kau lakukan salah. Kita laki – laki dan tak sepantasnya seperti ini."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau berhenti."

"Akashi..."

"Kenapa tiba – tiba?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini dan menghancurkan harga dirimu."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"A-aku permisi.." Furihata membalikkan tubuh hendak pergi. Segera sebelum benar – benar pergi Akashi menahannya. Akashi tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia menyayangi pria di depannya ini dengan sangat. Ia tidak mau kehilangan. Cukup dengan semua omong kosong.

"Kau menyayangiku."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Akashi lepaskan."

"Tidak."

"Lepas." Dengan dingin Furihata menatap Akashi. Dan dengan teguh sirat terluka Akashi tak melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku menyayangimu Furihata-kun.."

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita laki – laki."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aka-"

"Kenapa kau begitu rumit? Aku menyayangimu dan kamu menyayangiku. Itu cukup. Aku tak butuh pengakuan orang lain. Kalau kau takut ada aku bersamamu. Kenapa kau tidak mau berjuang bersamaku? Berdirilah di sampingku dan aku akan melindungimu."

"Aku..."

"Dengar.. Akashi hanya membutuhkan Furihata. Berdirilah disampingku.. aku mohon." Akashi memohon hingga berlutut.

"Aku menyayangimu. Percayalah padaku. Aku berjanji semuanya akan baik – baik saja."

"..."

"Untuk saat ini saja... cukup aku tahu kau menyayangiku dan aku menyayangimu. Kita hadapi bersama. Untuk apa aku tahu kau menyayangiku tetapi malah mengirimmu pergi. Kumohon Kouki... Aku mohon.."

"Jangan pergi... hiks..."

Kaca itu pecah dan jatuhlah Furihata kepelukan yang ia sayang.

::::::

Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Banyak waktu dan kenangan yang menginvasi ingatannya. Dari awal yang begitu mengejutkan, tengah yang menyesakkan dan kini sudah beranjak waktu wisuda. Furihata sudah tamat menyelesaikan studinya. Empat tahun ia berusaha mati – matian mengalahkan pesaingnya. Mengejar nilai yang baik agar masuk ke perusahaan baik juga. Dan sepertinya usaha tidak menghianati hasil. Furihata yang ia yakini masih biasa saja bisa lulus dengan predikat cum laude disertai beberapa prestasi dibelakangnya. Maju dengan bangga menerima tanda kelulusannya. Mengembangkan senyum bahagia dan mengemban rasa bangga keluarganya. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

"Jadi selamat?"

"Kau membubuhkan tanda tanya diakhir kalimatmu Sei."

"Hmm benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau meragukan ku ya?" Furihata cemberut. Acakan halus terasa pada surainya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Jangan ngambek begitu. Ini kan hari bahagiamu."

"Memang siapa yang menyebalkan?"

"Memang ada yang menyebalkan?"

"Sei!"

"Okay okay selamat untuk kekasihku ini." Tangan mengintari pinggang. Furihata tersenyum bahagia. Ia merasa begitu hangat sekarang. Semua kebahagiaan ini ia berterimakasih.

"Terimakasih."

"Anytime. Jadi bagaimana dengan penawaranku dulu?" Berfikir sebentar.

"Oh iya. Spesifikasiku lolos tidak?"

"Hn menurutmu?"

"Aku pikir sedikit. Aku lulus cum laude dan tepat waktu..."

"Kau lebih lama satu semester."

"Aku tidak sepintar dirimu Sei." Furihata mempotkan bibirnya. Ia juga melingkarkan tangannya di leher Akshi mesra.

"Bercanda. Jadi kau sekretarisku sekarang."

"Aku terima kalau Sei memberikanku hadiah. Aku lulus cum laude loh."

"Aku pikir seorang Kouki sangat sombong sekarang." Akashi tersenyum miring.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Maksudku kan aku-"

Cup

Akashi mencium kening Furihata lembut.

"Selamat. Aku mencintaimu."

"Kamu yang pertama dan terakhir untukku Sei."

"Lihat siapa yang dulu mau meninggalkanku?"

End

 ** _Woah finally done!_**

 ** _Jujur saja ini cerita apa ;;-;;_**

 ** _Setelah sekian lama dan akhirnya turun dengan ide berantakan._**

 ** _Dan seperti yang di warningkan(?) alurnya sangat cepat..._**

 ** _Gomenasai huks..*bow_**

 ** _Oh ya maafkan author atas fiksi yang tidak update yang lain TT-TT_**

 ** _Hilang ide huweeee..._**

 ** _Yang minta skuelnya_** ** _Thanks and Good Bye (Storm)_** ** _sedang author pikirkan kok /dirajam readers/_**

 ** _Jujur saja author sedang jatuh hati nih*dor enggak ding -v_**

 ** _Cerita yang benar – benar terinspirasi darinya yang selalu Author susahkan..._**

 ** _Aku sayang kamu kok /digetok_**

 ** _Tapi maaf ya berantakan haha -v_**

 ** _Well intinya semoga readers sekalian sedikit terhibur dan menyukai cerita ini._**

 ** _Terimakasih sudah membaca_** ** _J_**

 ** _The last.._**

 ** _RnR jangan lupa ya ^-^_**

 ** _Sincerely_**

 ** _Akashiku_**


End file.
